Light control systems are known that control or regulate artificial light as a function of movement and luminance with the aid of motion detectors (as a rule, PIR sensors) and light sensors (photoresistors or phototransistors or photodiodes). The measurement signals are fed to a controller that controls the artificial light sources. Light control systems for a number of light sources or large observation spaces require a number of motion detectors in order to cover the entire space, as well as a number of light sensors. This results overall in a large number of various sensors that must be set separately to the desired area of coverage and cause a high outlay on installation. Moreover, overlaps in the areas of coverage are often unavoidable, chiefly in the case of the light sensors, and interfere with the function. Specific areas in the field of coverage of a sensor cannot be masked out in order, for example, to exclude the interpretation of a fan as movement.